Conventionally, electronic apparatus which function as a game machine or an audio-visual apparatus are utilized. In some of electronic apparatus of the type described, external air is sucked by driving a cooling fan and is utilized to cool a microprocessor such as a CPU or a GPU (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,755,896). In an electronic apparatus which includes a built-in cooling fan, a vent hole for sucking or discharging air therethrough is formed.